masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Dispel Evil Damage
Dispel Evil Damage is a type of Special Damage that can be delivered by various units as part of their Melee Attacks and/or Ranged Attacks. An attack delivering Dispel Evil Damage stands a good chance of killing an enemy outright, regardless of the target's score. However, unlike similar types of damage, Dispel Evil Damage only works against creatures associated with the or realms. Other units will suffer no harm from Dispel Evil Damage. When a valid target is struck by Dispel Evil Damage, it does not make any rolls against it. Instead, one (for each attacker) in the target unit makes a single roll. The result of this roll determines whether the figure is killed instantly or left completely unharmed. Dispel Evil Damage can be delivered directly by the Combat Instant called Dispel Evil. It is also found as a component of a Touch Attack possessed by Angels, thanks to their Dispel Evil ability. Heroes may also add a Dispel Evil Damage component to their Melee and Thrown Attacks by equipping a Magical Melee Weapon that contains the "Holy Avenger" enchantment. Other than these, no other units or attacks will deliver Dispel Evil Damage. Effect Dispel Evil Damage forces its target to make one roll for each delivering Dispel Evil Damage - with each failed roll killing off one in the enemy unit. Dispel Evil Damage will only ever affect and creatures (including Chaos Channeled and Undead units). It will do no harm to other unit types. The Undead are particularly vulnerable to Dispel Evil Damage. Resistance and Death Whenever an attack containing a Dispel Evil Damage component strikes a valid target on the battlefield (see below), either one within the target unit (ability, item power), or all (spell) in the unit must make a die roll - resulting in a random number between 1 and 10. This number is then compared to the target's score, which is simultaneously penalized (see below). Any that rolls a number higher than its unit's penalized score is immediately killed off - regardless of how many it has remaining or how high its score is. The figure is simply destroyed. If all remaining Figures in the unit have failed their rolls simultaneously this way, then the entire unit is destroyed. Figures that roll equal to or lower than their units' penalized are completely unharmed by this Dispel Evil Damage. Resistance Penalties :While it is forcing the target to roll against its own score, Dispel Evil Damage also inflicts a certain penalty on the target, which depends on the target unit's type. :Against Fantastic Units from the and realms, as well as against any Chaos Channeled units, Dispel Evil Damage inflicts . This means that most targets will have a very hard time resisting the effect. Only units with or higher are completely immune to Dispel Evil Damage - since they cannot possibly fail their rolls. :Against the Undead, Dispel Evil Damage inflicts (despite at least one in-game tooltip claiming more than this), which should ensure at least one 's destruction in most cases. Irreversible Damage :Any Dispel Evil Damage actually delivered will always be Irreversible Damage. This means that these cannot be regained until combat ends. :Furthermore, units killed primarily by Irreversible Damage can not be brought back from the dead (including by Regeneration), or turned into Undead. Valid Targets Dispel Evil Damage will only affect certain types of units. Other units will simply ignore this effect, and will suffer no harm. Valid targets include all Fantastic Units belonging to the or realms. These units suffer a penalty while attempting to avert the Dispel Evil Damage, as explained above. Chaos Channeled units, including both Normal Units and Heroes, are also valid targets for this effect. They too suffer . Finally, any Undead unit, regardless of which type or Realm it belonged to before becoming Undead, will be hurt by Dispel Evil Damage. These units suffer while attempting to block this damage, making them extremely vulnerable. All other units, including Normal Units, Heroes and Fantastic Creatures from the , and realms are invalid targets. Though an attack delivering Dispel Evil Damage can be targeted at them, these units will never suffer any harm from this damage at all. Immunities Aside from invalid targets (see above), units possessing Magic Immunity will never be hurt by Dispel Evil Damage. Furthermore, if Dispel Evil Damage inflicts a penalty on its target, a target with or higher cannot possibly fail its rolls and thus will never be harmed. If the target is Undead, it requires at least to become completely immune - which is extremely rare if not impossible to achieve. Note that these immunities will only block the Dispel Evil Damage component of an attack. If the attack also delivers any Melee Damage, Ranged Damage or any other type of damage, that damage may or may not go through the target's immunities unimpeded. Sources of Dispel Evil Damage Dispel Evil Damage is a fairly rare Damage Type, which can only be delivered by sources. These sources include a spell called Dispel Evil (which affects all in the target unit), an ability also called Dispel Evil (possessed only by Angels), and Heroes wielding a Magical Melee Weapon containing the "Holy Avenger" enchantment. Dispel Evil Spell : Dispel Evil is an Uncommon Combat Instant from the realm. For the base cost of , it will instantly execute an attack delivering Dispel Evil Damage to all of a chosen target unit. The damage effect behaves exactly as explained above in this article - forcing each in the target unit to or die. The penalties inflicted by the spell are also identical to those described above. Dispel Evil can only be targeted at Valid Targets as described above. The game will refuse to target any other unit. Units with the Dispel Evil Ability : The Dispel Evil ability is a very rare ability possessed only by Angels. Whenever an Angel makes a Melee Attack or Counter Attack, it also executes a separate Touch Attack that delivers Dispel Evil Damage. A Touch Attack occurs simultaneously with the exchange of Melee Damage between the attacker and the target. As a result, any enemy that fail their roll will die only at the end of the combat round, and may still get a chance to inflict their own Melee Damage and/or Touch Attacks at the Angel. Thus, Dispel Evil does not reduce retaliatory damage, and should be used carefully. The Dispel Evil Damage inflicted by an Angel behaves the same way as described above in this article - forcing one (since the Angel is a single figure itself) in the target unit to or die. The penalties inflicted by the spell are also identical to those described above. Holy Avenger Weapons : The final source of Dispel Evil Damage comes from weapons imbued with the "Holy Avenger" Item Power. This enchantment can be placed only on Melee weapons - Swords, Maces and Axes. When the enchanted item is equipped on a Hero, it adds a Dispel Evil Damage component to the Hero's Melee Attack and Counter Attack. For Axes, it also adds this component to the Hero's Thrown Attack, if any. The Dispel Evil Damage inflicted by a "Holy Avenger" weapon behaves the same way as described above in this article - forcing one (since all Heroes are single figures) in the target unit to or die. The penalties inflicted by the spell are also identical to those described above. Heroes with the Thrown ability, when equipped with a "Holy Avenger" Axe (but not other weapon types) will gain two chances for Dispel Evil on every voluntary attack: once with their Thrown Attack, and then again with their Melee Attack. Unfortunately this does not work when counterattacking. During the custom Item Crafting process, the "Holy Avenger" bonus is only available if you possess at least Spellbooks. Naturally, it's always possible to find a weapon containing this bonus as a reward for defeating Encounters. The Hero's attack will only deliver Dispel Evil Damage while the Hero is holding the enchanted item. If the item is removed or lost, the Hero's attack no longer delivers Dispel Evil Damage. Category:Damage Types Category:Special Damage Types